mogapediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jhen Mohran
Jhen Mohran est un monstre imposant trouvé dans Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, et dans Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Dans Monster Hunter 3 ,le Jhen Mohran peut uniquement être combattu en ligne,mais il peut être trouvé dans les quêtes en ligne et hors-ligne dans Monster Hunter Portable 3rd et Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Il réside uniquement dans le Grand Désert. La première rencontre avec ce monstre est lors de la quête évenement "Festival de la Peur".Il est aussi disponible en quêtes de haut rang Event Quest ainsi qu'au HR 30 Urgent Quest. Les personnes de la Ville Loc Lac possèdent la quête A festival. Le chef de la guilde engage des chasseurs pour le repousser, où les chasseurs peuvent lui sauter sur le dos et en miner certaines parties. Descriptions en jeu }} Combat Le début du combat se déroule dans un navire des sables avec le Jhen Mohran nageant à coté des chasseurs . Les joueurs peuvent l'endommager en utilisant l'armement du navire,ou alors en attaquant avec leurs propres armes. Les armes sur le bateau sont des balistes (qui infligent 30 dommages par lance , soit 60 domages par tirs),des cannons ( qui infligent 120 dommages par tirs), le Dragonator (qui inflige 255 pour chaque "segments" qui pénètrent le corps du Jhen Mohran,pour un total possible de 1020 dommages ), la baliste agglomérante et le gong de chasse. Ces 3 dernières armes ne peuvent être utilisées pendant un certain laps de temps après leur utilisation. Il faut attendre 2min30 pour utiliser le baliste agglomération et autant de temps pour le gong de chasse, et le Dragonator met plus de 10 minutes à se recharger. Les munitions de canons et de balistes sont infinies en online, contrairement à MH3prt.Il est possible de sauter sur le dos de Jhen et de miner à des points de minage bleus, ou attaquer à deux endrois de son dos (partis cassables). Les bombes Anti-Dragon données en fournitures peuvent être posées sur lui et explosent après 10 seconde causant 400 domages (plus avec le talent Bombardier), elles sont très utiles pour casser ses cornes. The battle will then switch to a land based scenario as Jhen Mohran crawls towards the port side of the ship, positioned at the entrance of something that seems like a path leading to the city. At this point, players can attack its arms to break its shell for extra rewards, or continue to fire ballistas from a long range. As it heads towards the ship, it will occasionally hurl rocks at the Ballista or cannon stations. Once it is close enough, Jhen Mohran will use its side sweep or perform a body slam onto the ship. The roar and body slam of Jhen Mohran is very similar, the only difference is that its belly will vibrate when it tosses its head to the left before rising when it roars. When Jhen Mohran does his body slam, using the Gong when he starts to descend will cause him to fall on his side, revealing his underbelly. Also by doing enough damage, instead of him falling on his side, or hitting the gong when he is at the top of his leap before he comes down during the body slam he will fall upside down. This will enable players to either get 2 carves or deal some extra damage in his mouth. During the land battle, the Dragonator is relocated to the side of the ship. Jhen Mohran peut être repoussé ou tué. See: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PFKciOqyM8 Jhen Mohran est toujours vu avec des Delex; les deux espèces sont en relation permanante. Jhen Mohran feeds, the Delex swim in and eat the left overs. Notes *La quete est menée sur un bateau nommé le Drakkar et plus tard sur une étendue de sable. Le Drakkar a un dragonator, 2 balistes et 2 canons. Un gong de chasse est situé sur le bateau aussi. *Si le Jhen Mohran détruit la Drakkar, la quête echoue et les chasseurs échouent. Même après être entré dans la deuxième phase de la bataille, Le Drakkar peut etre detruit *Les deux défenses et les deux fissures de la colonne vertébrale peuvent être rompus, et ses deux bras peuvent être endommagés. *Lorsque ses deux défenses sont brisées, celle de droite est plus longue que la gauche. *Les ensembles d'armure de Jhen Mohran sont nommés d'après cuirassés japonais et porte-avions: Yamato, Mutsu, Amagi, Hinata (qui devrait en fait être Hyuga) *Le Jhen Mohran revient dans Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. *Le Jhen Mohran est combattu que durant la partie du navire de sable, pendant 20 minutes, de façon similaire a la quete evenement dans Monster Hunter Tri. Au cours de cette lutte, le Jhen Mohran ne peut être repoussé et faire plus de dégâts au navire avec certains de ses attaques. Par exemple, ses charges vers le navire baisse de 20% de l'intégrité du navire. *En haut rang, Jhen Mohran est la dernière quête urgente avant Amatsumagatsuchi est déverrouillé. *Cannon et Ballista munitions sont limitées dans Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, ce qui explique les grandes quantités de Ballista munitions dans le boîtier d'alimentation au début de la quête. *Si vous êtes un utilisateur lance et vous essayez de charger sur son dos, son dos va agir comme la fin d'une carte et de votre arme va rebondir après un perçage. *Le Jhen Mohran, avec une nouvelle sous-espèce de violette, fait un retour sur Monster Hunter 3 G. *Au rang G il a une nouvelle attaque qui consiste a tirer un jet de sable sur le bateau et les chassuer, les envoyant voler mis on ne sait pas si cela endommage réelement le Drakkar Parties Cassables - Bras Droit = - Fissures de la Colonne (x2) = - Défenses Gauche & Droite = }} Analyse Pour la formule de dégâts (la manière dont ils sont calculés), la charte des hitzone, ou des informations additionnelle, cliquez sur les liens suivants: Formule de dégâts Monster Hunter 3 or Charte des hitzone Monster Hunter 3. Images créées par Inkoseh. |width="10"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} Analyse MHP3rd Les informations proviennent de mhp3rd.net. Videos